


Twister

by StarTrekkin08



Series: Game Nights [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Sexy, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/pseuds/StarTrekkin08
Summary: Things get a little hot and heavy when a game of Twister championship is played on the holodeck.
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: Game Nights [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784887
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Twister

"Left foot green."

"Ughhh!" Someone said as they gave up and walked away.

"Sore loser," Tom said.

"Literally," they said and everyone laughed.

The board spun again.

"Right foot red!"

"Ohhhhh."

Several of them were sweating, their bodies shaking from lactic acid buildup.

"Left hand yellow!"

Many grunts emerged.

"Right hand red!"

With that, Chakotay's leg cramped and he tumbled down. He wasn't the only one he took out. The captain ended up splayed on the ground and pinned under him. There eyes were caught for a moment.

"Ohhhhh, noooo! A voice said. It looks like Sam is the winner!"

The others clapped.

Chakotay looked at Kathryn beneath him and said to her, "I trully think I won," and he stood up, " I want to play again..." he helped her up and in a sultry and low voice said, "and...we should have our own private game sometime," with a wink.

Kathryn blushed at the thought and hoped no one saw.

**Author's Note:**

> More will be added. This one happened to be on my phone. 
> 
> I do not own rights to Voyager.
> 
> Written on 5/15/2020.


End file.
